MishiroParaElCorazón
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas, relatos cortos, pensamientos y haikus dedicados al Mishiro. 1) Acetona, 2)El reinicio [Spoilers Ova "Confesión"], 3) En la comuna
1. Acetona

**#MishiroParaElCorazón** será mi nueva colección de drabbles, viñetas, relatos cortos, pensamientos y haikus dedicados al Mishiro.

Abrí la colección con motivo de mis 15 años en esta página, ¿qué puede ser mejor que celebrarlo con Mishiro?, la pareja quasicanon que robó mi corazón.

* * *

 **#MishiroParaElCorazón**

* * *

 **Acetona**

Por ChieroCurissu

No sé por qué te cuento esto, pero ayer me pinté las uñas con un esmalte azul añil. Siempre que me encuentro un pinta uñas viejo en la habitación, no puedo evitar repintarme las uñas para añorar el pasado.

Aunque, siendo honesta, no recuerdo cuándo compré esa manicura, ni siquiera me gusta demasiado ese color, pero no pude evitar usarlo.

Cuando terminé mis uñas, como tenía tiempo libre, tomé un bolígrafo y, como éste tenía la punta redonda, agarré un esmalte rosa pálido y comencé a siluetear puntitos en mis uñas azul añil.

Tuve problemas pintando mi mano derecha, pensé que si hubieras estado aquí, quizás te habría obligado a ayudarme, pero como bien sabemos los dos, Koushirou, tú ya no estás, así que tuve que arreglármelas sola.

Me acordé la de la vez que te rompiste el brazo derecho.

—¿Tendrás que escribir con la izquierda? —te pregunté esa vez. Tú asentiste, le buscaste lo bueno a la fractura.

—Si escribo con la mano izquierda podré desarrollar el hemisferio derecho de mi cerebro.

A mí me pareció una estupidez.

—¿Por qué la mano izquierda desarrolla el lado derecho del cerebro?, ¿me vas a decir que con la mano derecha estimulamos el lado izquierdo?

—Así es, Mimi-san —dijiste.

—Entonces, en el fondo, la mayoría somos de cerebros zurdos —me indigné. Y me explicaste entonces cómo funciona el cerebro y enumeraste las funciones de cada hemisferio, pero no te puse atención porque la verdad es que siempre me aburriste mucho.

Tu voz era como la música de fondo. Me gustaba que estuvieras hablando, pero no me gustaba poner atención a lo que decías.

Poner puntos rosas en las uñas azules de mi mano derecha me puso de malas a pesar de que tenía talento para la manicura. Pensé que quizás había errado de profesión, quizás debí haber estudiado cultura de belleza, pero no me gustó la idea de adornar otras uñas que no fueran las mías.

Ya lo ves, siempre tuviste razón al decir que soy egocéntrica.

Cuando terminé de pintar me sentí satisfecha. Miré las uñas y las bolitas me parecieron puntos suspensivos eternos… qué aburridos son, me recordaron a ti… estuve viéndome las uñas azul añil con rosa hasta que comencé a asquearme.

Cuando se secaron, me toqué las uñas y sentí mucha repulsión, porque las bolitas tenían gruesas capas del esmalte. Era como si me hubieran salido ronchas. Pegué un grito y me puse a buscar acetona y algodón.

La sensación de tener sarampión en las uñas me hizo acordarme de las últimas veces que nos vimos. Al final me dio ansiedad y me eché a llorar porque no encontraba con qué limpiarme las uñas.

—Tengo tripofobia —me dijiste una vez, cuando viste muchas burbujas en el mar que conducía al continente Server —No es que me maree la corriente, es una simple fobia, las burbujas son irregulares, no me gustan nada de nada. El aire esá atrapado ahí contra su voluntad.

Me explicaste lo que era la tripofobia de manera científica, pero yo sólo recuerdo que me pareció el colmo que no te gustaran las burbujas, digo, son bonitas a pesar de las fobias que puedan causar.

Ahora lo comprendo mejor. Mis uñas con bolitas de pintura eran horribles, llegué a morderlas. Sin importar que estuviera lloviendo salí del apartamento rumbo a una droguería.

Compré algodón y acetona y, ahí en la tienda, comencé a despintarme cada una las uñas. Me parecieron tan horribles y gordas. ¿Cómo era que tantos años me había hecho manicura sin sentir ese asco?, ¿cómo era posible que ahora mismo sintiera tanta locura?

Era ansiedad por separación. Eso habrías dicho tú, pero cuando la dependienta de la tienda me preguntó qué tenía, yo le dije que tripofobia.

(...)

* * *

Gracias por leer. Este #MishiroParaElCorazón iba a convertirse en un OneShot, pero mis amigas del Topic Mishiro del Proyecto 1-8 dijeron que era un drabble y que estaba listo para publicarse, así que les hice caso, soy fácil de convencer.


	2. El reinicio

Advertencia: Spoilers de OVA "Confesión"

* * *

 **#MishiroParaElCorazón**

* * *

 **El reinicio**

 _Por ChieroCurissu_

Quizás no te des cuenta, y yo tampoco, pero entre tantos silencios que estamos compartiendo en los últimos días, se nos han escapado muchos "sí" y muchos "no". Me gustaría que me preguntaras: ¿Me ayudarías a elegir mi ropa, Mimi-san? ¿Saldrías conmigo a tomar al menos un té oolong? ¿Me podrías dar los deberes de verano porque no he ido a clases?... pero a ti no te gustan las preguntas frívolas, te basta sólo con sonrojarte y desviar la mirada cuando me notas.

No me gustan tus ojos resplandeciendo frente al computador. Koushiro-kun, no te das cuenta, pero cada vez tienes una computadora más grande contigo, cada vez tu monitor se extiende más y más, como la capa de Ozono y toda la contaminación del mundo. Tu computadora es tan grande y tienes tantas pantallas frente a ti, que la puerta de tu oficina se abre y se cierra y tú no te das cuenta de que entro, te miro y salgo después de acarrearte botellas.

Tienes los ojos tan abiertos y las ojeras tan negras, que siento como si en realidad tuvieras los párpados cerrados y fueras incapaz de mirarme a mí observándote a ti, esperando un gesto, un pujido, un destello de tu mirada cansada.

A ti, Koushiro, sí que te gustan las preguntas difíciles e inalcanzables: ¿Cómo prevengo la infección? ¿Cómo evito el reinicio? ¿Cómo descifro el programa? ¿Cómo abro la puerta? ¿Cómo reinvento el Digimundo? ¿Cómo me fusiono con él?... y no te das cuenta, pero ya estás más vinculado con esos datos que conmigo, ya eres más parte de ese mundo que del mío, y por eso te conformas con simples sonrojos que duran mucho menos que tus horas frente al computador.

Por eso me voy sin decirte ni "sí", ni "no". La puerta de tu oficina se abre y se cierra y tú todavía no has parpadeado.

La verdad es que siempre me acuerdo de cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas que me perdí en esas ruinas con signos extraños?, esa vez me salvaste, me sacaste de ahí, pero en cambio me da la impresión de que tú entraste a ese laberinto en secreto y todavía no has salido.

Te encerraste entre esos signos y, aunque a veces piensas en mí, ¿acaso no piensas más en todos esos misterios que en mis sonrisas?

—Dependemos mucho de Koushiro-kun, por eso tenemos que cuidar de su salud —me dijo Sora. Yo gruñí pero asentí por dentro.

—¡Qué va, es un insensible! —fue lo que le respondí, pero no me atreví a desobedecerle.

Así que cada determinado día te compro tu té de oolong junto con algunas galletas de maccha y te las llevo, mientras tú y tus silencios se funden en la pantalla y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que vine.

—Debemos confiar en que Koushiro-kun encontrará la solución, por eso debemos hacer que duerma, si no duerme no será productivo —me explicó Jou, y yo me enfadé porque ese argumento no lo puedo contradecir.

Quizás todos dependemos demasiado de las respuestas que tienes que buscar, Koushiro, tal vez eres el único que puede hacerlo, ¿pero qué hago yo entonces? ¿Me conformo con tus enojos y tus silencios?

Es tonto, pero me gusta pensar que me cuelo en tus sueños, que ahí las puertas se abren, me notas de inmediato y te enrojeces al verme, como cuando llegué de América…

¿Verdad que estás sorprendido de lo bonita que me he puesto? ¿Verdad que fuiste al festival escolar sólo para verme? ¿Verdad que te vistes tan mal sólo porque deseas impresionarme?

Eso pienso, eso creo, pero simulo mucho y me inspiras desconfianza, porque no soy como antes y tú sigues abstrayéndote con la computadora, ¡encima te atreves a cuestionar mis decisiones!, me llamas egocéntrica, dices que los sentimientos son cosas triviales…

Koushiro-kun: yo también quiero salvar al Digimundo, ¿te enteras?, yo también quiero que salvemos a Palmon y a los demás con tu súper inteligencia de genio o como se diga, pero no me gusta verte detrás de la computadora con esa actitud, porque retrocedemos en el tiempo y es como si otra vez tuviéramos 10 años, otra vez me ignoras y entonces los "sí" y los "no" se pierden en mi imaginación, y me duele el pecho porque soy adolescente y frívola, y puedo decir con sinceridad que crecer, duele.

Si no me miras como yo quiero que lo hagas, no te darás cuenta de que estoy triste. Si te engatusa el computador, entonces ni siquiera pensarás en los sentimientos de los demás, y así como tú me llamas ególatra, yo te seguiré llamando insensible... y si jamás avanzamos, nunca me dirás lo guapa que estoy y tampoco te confesaré que detesto tu ropa pero me pareces lindo.

—Ni siquiera pude decir que Patamon estaba infectado —lamentó Takeru con lágrimas en los ojos. Estábamos en la pelea, la infección había consumido a nuestros amigos, él se había dejado caer al suelo y Hikari lo había consolado. Cuando sus llantos se oyeron por todo Odaiba, su hermano Yamato le abrazó como nunca antes nadie me ha abrazado a mí.

Sin embargo, cuando yo me tiré al piso y lloré porque no pudimos salvar el día, nadie se hincó a mi lado, ni siquiera tú, Koushiro. No secaste mis lágrimas, sólo te quedaste viendo la pantalla de tu laptop sin pestañear:

 _El reinicio está completo._

No pudimos evitarlo, ¿cómo no cerrar las puertas, si duele tanto?; a mí me da la sensación de que nunca podremos volar como las mariposas.

.

.

—Vamos al Digimundo, ¿no te gustaría buscarlos? —me llamas uno de esos tristes días de aquel verano.

Me siento tan desanimada que no te respondo con claridad. Ahora quizás sólo soy yo quien no quiere cruzar fronteras, no quiero saber de nada que no sea ser adulta, porque me da la sensación de que los adultos sufren menos.

—¿No te da miedo enfrentarte al olvido de ellos, Koushiro-kun? —te pregunté por el celular y quise agregar, _¿no te das cuenta de que ya te has olvidado de mí y me lastimas?_

—Cuando no se sabe nada, es más fácil volver a aprender…

—¿Y si al ir nosotros también nos reiniciamos? —cuestiono.

—Entonces bastará con empezar de nuevo —y me cuelgas porque dices que debes llamar a los demás.

.

.

Takeru me comentó que a él le dijiste algo muy bello: _"No se trata de enfocarte en lo que no hiciste, sino de saber lo que harás de ahora en adelante"_. Me pareció una frase tan linda e impropia de ti que me salieron lass lágrimas y decidí regresar a tu oficina para llevarte tu botella de té oolong, porque Jou dice que es tu favorito, que lo necesitas para sobrevivir.

Entré y te vi. De nuevo estabas tan lejos que volví a quedarme en silencio y de nuevo tú no te diste cuenta de que fui a visitarte, _¿sabrás siquiera que te hablo en mi mente?_

.

.

Sí, Koushiro, sé que te gusto. No, Koushiro, no me gusta tu computadora por más misterios que resuelvas. No, Koushiro, no eres insensible, porque gracias a ti viajamos otra vez al Digimundo, y fuiste tú quien se acercó a nuestros digimons que nos han olvidado:

—Hola, no sé mucho de este mundo, ni de ustedes... ¿me enseñan?

Y yo me sentí orgullosa, y todos los "sí" y "no" que no nos dijimos no importan, porque es el reinicio.

Koushiro, ¿querrías volver al laberinto después de que hayamos recuperado el cariño de nuestros digimons?, yo sí, ¡de verdad que sí!, esta vez prometo ser yo la que te saque de ahí y tú me tomarás de la mano cuando nos resbalemos por la montaña, justo como hace Takeru con Hikari.

Seré yo quien resguarde tu computadora de la lluvia, serás tú el que me regale más sonrojos.

Por lo pronto hay silencio y, si hablamos, terminamos riñendo, ¿pero sabes qué?, algún día vamos a volar o tan siquiera a enamorarnos ¿Sí o no? ¿Tú que dices?

* * *

Gracias por leer, otro fic más con Mimi de narradora. Espero que no haya estado muy confuso. Piensen que son los pensamientos de Mimi, por eso el texto no es lineal (?). Después de ver la tercera OVA quise escribir algo, lo que fuera, y esto fue lo que salió. #MishiroParaElCorazón.


	3. En la comuna

**#MishiroParaElCorazón**

* * *

 **En la comuna**

Por _ChieroCurissu_

«Me gustaría ser parte de una comunidad nudista, que no tuviera que preocuparme por seguir los cánones de belleza, que mi piel, en vez de permanecer blanca, se enrojeciera por la luz del sol; que mi cabello, en vez de estar perfectamente ordenado con laca, volara en vertical, formando tornados con las ráfagas del viento.

»Quisiera que todos fuéramos de esa comunidad nudista, que no tuviéramos que escoger la ropa interior más bonita, que ésta no tuviera que hacer juego con las otras prendas. La comuna estará a la orilla del mar, nos bañaremos entre las olas, y las chicas no tendremos que depilarlos las piernas, ni las axilas, ni nada… no sería antihigiénico, sino al contrario, leí que el vello público protege de infecciones a las personas, o sea que los vellos existen para protegernos, pero nosotros los quitamos porque nos hicieron creer que son feos. Yo siempre me depilo y es muy cansado, con cera o con láser o con un simple rastrillo… lo hago porque me dijeron que así debía hacerlo, hoy día algunos chicos también se depilan, aunque, si me preguntas a mí, creo que los japoneses ya somos suficientemente lampiños.

»En los baños públicos, las chicas vamos y venidos desnudas de un lado para otro, es natural, sí, pero sé que de reojo nos miramos las formas. Nos han dicho que los pechos grandes, redondos, blancos y simétricos son los mejores, ¿qué pasa entonces con los pechos pequeños, prietos, triangulares y asimétricos?, en mi comuna de nudistas todas andaríamos sin sostén y ninguna tendría la necesidad de criticar a nadie. Casi todas las formas son naturales, ¿cierto?

»¿Y sabes qué?, nosotras no estaríamos mirando todo el tiempo el bulto de los chicos, quienes a su vez no se acomplejarían por sus tamaños, esas tonterías dejarían de afectar su autoestima, de eso estoy segura, sean grandes o chicos, todos deben de tener alguna ventaja…».

«¿Mi-Mimi-san, qué estás diciendo?».

«Viviríamos en una cabaña en medio de la playa y nos arrullaría el rumor de las olas. Ahí no habría prejuicios y nos amaríamos los unos a los otros. No estaría impuesto ningún sistema de monogamia, sino que el poliamor sería un estilo de vida… el poliamor y el desapego por las cosas materiales son la solución a todos los males de este mundo, ¡he dicho!».

«Mimi-san, no tiene sentido que digas esas cosas mientras me haces cargar todas tus compras", dijo por fin Koushiro Izumi, con la frente sudada y los dedos enrojecidos por el peso de las bolsas.

Se sentaron en la banqueta, mientras Mimi hablaba sin ton ni son y Koushiro reposaba tras caminar por horas por el centro comercial más grande de Odaiba.

Izumi había caído en la trampa de Mimi, pues ésta le había prometido modelarle la ropa que se compraría. Ella, más absorta que nunca en sus pensamientos, había tardado horas escogiendo sus nuevos trajes de baño en las tiendas y, por supuesto, nunca había tomado en cuenta a Koushiro, quien se había limitado a cumplir a la perfección su papel de perchero.

Era verdad que Mimi no estaba obligada a mostrarle nada, pero Koushiro, en la parte más sucia de su mente, tenía la esperanza de ver un poco más de aquellos muslos níveos y aquel abdomen sumido en los vestidores de aquellas tiendas pobladas de personas que ponían de nervios al pelirrojo, quien ordinariamente todo lo pedía por Internet e, inclusive, había logrado vender su software de compras online con gran éxito.

No. No le gustaba salir de compras y esta vez su función, además de perchero móvil, consistía en escuchar a Mimi hablar de las cosas más absurdas que podían ocurrírsele. Tachikawa hablaba con seriedad, como si estuviera dejando salir una mentira mejor argumentada que cualquier verdad. Y él, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se dejaba guiar por los sonrojos que ella le provocaba. Una simple sonrisa, un pestañeo, una rodaja de dulzura… ¿Qué importara que dijera tantas cosas ajenas a ella misma?

«… En las cabañas de la comuna no habría pinturas en las paredes de palma, pero recogeríamos conchas y caracoles en la orilla del mar para la decoración. Las habitaciones tendrían hamacas en lugar de camas, pero hacer el amor ahí sería muy difícil, ¿no crees?, tendríamos que hacerlo en la arena, enfrente de todos, y nada de eso estaría mal, porque habría una política donde no cabría el pudor y todos nos amaríamos… yo creo que debe ser posible amar a todos como uno mismo… si nos concentramos muy bien, podemos amarnos mutuamente y, entonces, hacer el amor podría ser una actividad más equilibrada y hasta lúdica, donde no cabrían los fracasos».

«¿Ahhhhhhh?", Koushiro se coloreó del color de las hojas de los arces en otoño.

«Nosotras, las chicas, no tendríamos que responderle a ningún varón y viceversa, nadie sería celoso de nadie, o todos estaríamos celosos de todos, pero serían celos de los buenos, de esos que no cargan maldad ni envidia. No habría un sistema de patriarcado al qué obedecer, pero tampoco nos convertiríamos en un matriarcado, porque al final, caeríamos en una estructura similar y sería igual de horrible a como es ahora, porque, si nos empoderamos por la ambición ya no podremos ir desnudos, tendríamos qué vestirnos nuevamente ¿lo entiendes, verdad?... Quiero que entiendas que en nuestra comuna reinaría una libertad absoluta sobre uno mismo y nos respetaríamos con fervor. Nadie diría nada si, por ejemplo, besara un buen día a Miyako-chan en los labios y, en seguida, durmiera contigo, o con algún otro chico… me dormiría pensando, ¿hoy quién me acariciará?, ¿hoy a quién haré sentir bien?, y no me atormentaría porque estará prohibido enamorarse de una sola persona».

Izumi redobló el tamaño de sus ojos e hiperventiló. Mimi-san estaba perdiendo la cordura. En más de 20 años que tenía de conocerla, ella nunca había dicho tales cosas, muy al contrario, ¿no era Mimi de naturaleza egoísta?, ¿por qué decía todas esas mentiras?, ¿por qué tenía que sexualizar esas ideas delante de él?

«¿Tienes fiebre, Mimi-san? ¡Una bebida! ¡Iré a comprarte un pocari, Mimi-san!», eso dijo Koushiro, sacando monedas del bolsillo de su pantalón y tratando de levantarse. Había que irse de ahí para enfriar el ambiente. Izumi debía olvidar que Mimi había dicho que, en esa comuna de ensueño, podría acostarse con él.

Sin embargo, Tachikawa le impidió irse colgándose de su ropa. Y lo que es pero: le siguió hablando, esta vez en un tono más bajo y pesaroso.

«Si existiera la comuna, el vaivén de las olas serían nuestras lágrimas. Las fogatas, en la noche, delinearían nuestros cuerpos imperfectos, de pechos y penes de todos los tamaños y esas siluetas anochecidas serían nuestras _selfies_ , porque por supuesto que no tendríamos cámaras fotográficas ni celulares y, tú estarás en desacuerdo, pero tampoco existirían las computadoras ni el internet, la gente como tú, que es inteligente, se entretendría contando las burbujas de la espuma y los granos de la arena… quizás, observarían los astros y el ciclo de la vida; la gente como yo, bailaría, cantaría y contaría historias como pasatiempo… el tiempo no sería tan denso, porque el único reloj sería el sol. Al amanecer nos besaríamos en los labios antes de conseguir comida y, por las noches, bajo la luz de la luna, habría que hacer de vez en cuando alguna orgía, pero sin malicia alguna y sin un orden determinado… para cualquier cosa asignaríamos los quehaceres y no pensaríamos en quién es peor o mejor para alguna labor. Haríamos todo juntos: pescaríamos, recolectaríamos frutos; la arena nos serviría para salar los alimentos y nuestra bebida favorita sería el agua de coco, además de las gotas que recolectaríamos de la lluvia… creceríamos como comuna, porque no habría anticonceptivos, y entonces, las barrigas de nosotras se hincharían y pariríamos niños… Jou-senpai estaría ahí para ayudarnos, pero los niños al final del cuenta serían de la comuna, y todas seríamos madres y todos ustedes serían padres, y les pondríamos nombres bonitos, como los de algunas constelaciones del cielo…».

Mimi comenzó a lagrimar, Koushiro suspiró, sin saber qué hacer. Fue ella quien apretó la mano a él hasta amoratarle los dedos entumidos.

«Mimi-san…».

« _Sniff_ , Koushiro-kun, todo esto es una farsa».

«¿Es porque en realidad a ti no te gustaría vivir en esa comuna, cierto Mimi-san?».

«No, claro que no… ¡es porque yo no me sé el nombre de ninguna constelación!», finalmente Tachikawa increpó su llanto y se escondió en el hombro de Koushiro, quien quedó todavía más idiota y paralizado que nunca.

Esa situación lo tenía perdido. No había nada que se le ocurriera decirle a Mimi y menos estando los dos sentados en una banqueta tokiota que había sido pisoteada por millones de pies a lo largo de su historia… al menos, en esos instantes, el sol de la tarde alargaba las sombras y el sudor aperlado de la frente del muchacho se había impregnado en los cabellos ondulados de Mimi.

Su humedad, absorbida por ella, provocaba en él la emanación de un aroma agridulce que le apendejaba más, aunque le hacía querer esforzarse por decir algo.

«Orión» mencionó cohibido «tampoco me sé muchas, pero está la constelación de Orión, Mimi-san, y…».

«Orión…».

«Sí, Orión».

Mimi negó en brazos de Koushiro.

«Yo no quiero que se me hinche la barriga para tener un hijo con el nombre de Orión».

«Lo sé».

«Lo que es peor: me gusta la ropa… pero te juro que daría todo con tal de que la comuna fuera real, tú podrás pensar que soy contradictoria porque me crees superficial y vanidosa, pero me gustaría ser parte de una comunidad nudista como la que te dije… donde no tuviéramos qué depilarnos y nadie criticara las formas de nadie, donde las conchas y los caracoles fueran la decoración y donde todos nos amáramos y deseáramos sin necesidad de odios y celos».

«Nunca podría suceder eso, por eso dices que lo deseas, Mimi-san», Koushiro estaba concentrado en el agarre de Tachikawa y en la respiración de ésta chocando contra su cuerpo. No hizo el intento de mentirle porque sabía que fracasaría en esa misión imposible y sin sentido…

«¡Eres un tonto, Koushiro-kun!» y ahora ella se separó de él y quiso levantarse, para irse, pero Izumi enredó un dedo en los tirabuzones castaños de Tachikawa y con la otra palma la sujetó, aunque con cierta impericia. Mimi-san, después de todo, merecía que se esforzaran por ella a pesar de lo ridícula que podía llegar a ser.

«Si ese lugar existiera, a pesar de que expresas ideas que yo creo imposibles, ¿acaso no sería la comuna más pura y bella de toda la humanidad?», susurró cohibido. «Son ideas que en el fondo no te convencen, Mimi-san, pero como hay pureza dentro de tu corazón, estoy seguro de que dejarías de lado tus compras, tu egoísmo, tu sentido de pertenencia y tus roles sociales con tal de estar en un lugar así, el cual para ti podría ser, a lo mejor, ¿una especie de utopía?».

«Koushiro-kun, es solo que ahí, en ese lugar, donde hay poliamor y de fondo se escucha el rumor de las olas, seguramente nadie sería capaz de romperle el corazón a nadie» fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Koushiro quedó callado un momento, soltó la ropa de Mimi y recogió con precaución las bolsas de las compras, que quedaron regadas alrededor de ellos, como si fuesen pétalos de Mimi, o alas, o algún accesorio que se le viera precioso.

«¿Por qué no me preguntas si tengo el corazón roto, Koushiro-kun?», preguntó Mimi.

«Mimi-san: en tu comuna, donde yo también viviría, me sería muy difícil andar desnudo si tú y las otras chicas tuvieran que verme todo el tiempo… no me gustaría contar burbujas, ni granos de arena, ni vería estrellas en el cielo y, para serte honesto, me marearía si tuviera que bañarme a diario entre el vaivén de las olas, haciendo hasta lo imposible por flotar y no vomitar al mismo tiempo».

Izumi se acomodó las bolsas en una mano, se puso de pie y ofreció su brazo a Mimi, quien se paró de un movimiento y al mismo tiempo se sorbió los mocos.

«No me gustaría quemarme por la luz del sol y, para el colmo, seguramente permanecería colorado porque tendría que ver todo el tiempo los pechos de las chicas sin importar su forma, tamaño y textura… no me sería de ningún modo cómodo besar a una persona y, al instante, dormir con alguien más… y las noches de fogata me incomodarían especialmente si éstas tuvieran que convertirse en orgías donde se tuviera que amar a todos y estar con todos… al final yo la paso mejor cuando estoy solo por largos periodos de tiempo, especialmente si puedo mirar otros mundos a través de una computadora», comenzó a caminar y Mimi lo siguió, mientras lo escuchaba seguirle la corriente.

«Sí que sería un esfuerzo no celar a nadie y hacer todos los quehaceres sin importar para qué tengo facilidad; tampoco me gustaría recoger conchas y caracoles, porque todos éstos ya estarán vacíos cuando sean recogidos».

«Es verdad, ya no habitará nadie en ellos».

Mientras caminaban, vieron desde lejos el puente arcoíris y la rueda de la fortuna de la Isla. Koushiro seguía opinando con detalle sobre los desaciertos de la comuna que Mimi anhelaba.

«No extrañaría el patriarcado ni anhelaría un matriarcado, pero me volvería loco si no hubiera una estructura… quizás, en el fondo, me gustaría ser como una de esas abejas obreras que ya nacen genéticamente predestinadas para su función, ¡ah!, y me costaría mucho trabajo el poliamor, porque no estoy seguro de cómo pudiera ser factible… creo que mis afectos no darían abasto… ¡Ah!, pero eso sí, si las barrigas de las chicas se hincharan y salieran muchos bebés llamados Orión, yo a todos los querría con el mismo amor que me dieron mis padres adoptivos» lo dijo muy serio «el punto es que, a pesar de que la comuna sea un dolor de cabeza, si Mimi-san cree en ella y se ilusiona con la posible existencia de ese lugar, a mí me gustaría ser parte de esa comuna…».

«En realidad a ti la comuna te parece lo peor, lo que tú quieres es curarme el corazón roto, Koushiro-kun», Tachikawa soltó una risa bañada de lágrimas.

«Lo siento… la verdad es que no podría vivir en tu comuna».

«¿Por qué no?, que sepas que en la comuna, sin duda alguna, serías el primer chico con el que me acostaría».

«¿Ahhhhhhh?, ¿qué dices, Mimi-san?», después de todo, Koushiro nunca había sido el primero de nada en la vida de Tachikawa.

«Es que si fundo una comuna es porque tengo el corazón agrietado y quiero que los demás me peguen las piezas perdidas; es mucho más sencillo para mí pensar así que agarrarme de valor y reordenar todo yo sola», ella le hizo cariños al brazo de Izumi y tomó un par de bolsas, cuyos dedos seguían agarrotados.

«Tú serías el primero porque, al verte, siento que te afectan mucho mis lágrimas. A mí, mis padres me enseñaron que llorando se resolvía el mundo. Entre más lágrimas salían de mi lagrimal, entre más fruncía las cejas, entre más gemía soltando saliva, era más fácil que se arreglaran mis problemas. No es que hayan sido mentirosos, creo que nunca se detuvieron a pensar que me hacían un mal, ellos no podían, de ningún modo, prever que llegaría el día en que mis lágrimas no servirían de nada.

»Era, para ellos, inconcebible pensar en que alguien se negaría a consolarme. No se los pregunté, pero mamá probablemente pensaba que mi llanto era tan angustiante, que el mundo debería de dejar de girar hasta que se acallara mi sufrimiento. Papá, que tenía intolerancia a los ojos rojos, evitaba incluso pensar en la posibilidad de que llorara: "mantenla sonriente", "cómprale este juguete para hacerla feliz", "No permitas siquiera que sus ojos se enrojezcan por la contaminación", "no la expongas a la crueldad del mundo".

»Eso debieron haber pensado y ya lo he dicho: no los culpo. Leí una vez que el llanto de un recién nacido está diseñado para angustiar a los padres; por eso es hasta cierto punto normal que me resolvieran la vida si lloraba… ellos querían arrullarme entre sus brazos para siempre, no contaban con que un día me perdería en un mundo hostil, donde las lágrimas ni siquiera servirían de desahogo.

»Porque a los 10 años lloré más que nunca, pero las gotitas saladas que recorrían mi piel no me hicieron sentir mejor en ningún momento. Lo que es peor, sirvieron para detonar una debilidad de la cual yo no era consciente.

No sabía lo que era dormir en la tierra firme, con las raíces de los árboles punzando mi espalda. No sabía lo que era el hambre y la sed, tampoco suponía que había un punto en que los pies son incapaces de dar un paso más.

»Y lloraba. Todas las noches lloraba mientras estaba perdida en ese lugar junto a ti y los demás. Lloraba y no siempre me consolaban, tú quizás nunca me consolaste en aquellos tiempos, es hasta ahora que te has vuelto hacia mí, pero es porque me deseas.

»No obstante, de niña, a excepción de Takeru, ninguno de los demás dejaba de caminar para echarse al suelo envuelto en llanto, como yo. Me hice llorona por la fuerza en aquel mundo hostil, donde las lágrimas no servían de nada y a pesar de ello, no paraba de llorar. Y ya te dije, en la comuna nadie lloraría, para eso estarían las olas, ¿no te da la impresión de que el oleaje es un llanto permanente?... en la comuna, el mar lloraría por nosotros y el sexo desenfrenado, nos repararía el corazón».

«Pero ahora mismo, Mimi-san, mientras lloras y lloras porque tienes el corazón roto, no hay posibilidad de que exista comuna alguna… sólo estoy yo, cargado con tus compras y una laptop en mi espalda, y, como bien dices, solo soy ese chico que de niños ni siquiera intentó consolarte».

«Por eso te dije que, en la comuna, serías el primero en hacerme el amor».

«En cambio, en la comuna, serías a la única a quien yo podría hacerle el amor», Koushiro confesó, soltando las bolsas en media calle, mientras el corazón que no sabía que existía en él, bombeaba más y más sangre hasta sus cachetes.

«Insensible», le chilló Mimi.

«Egoísta», contraatacó Koushiro, recogiendo las bolsas que tiró y tomando otro camino que no va a casa de ninguno de los dos, sino a su oficina.

Sin dejar de llorar, Tachikawa lo siguió.

La oficina de Koushiro estaba en el piso 19 y no tenía vista a la bahía. No obstante, tras entrar en ella y como si ésta fuera una cabaña hecha de palma con olor hogareño, ambos dejaron caer las compras por todos lados y se aferraron el uno al otro, en silencio.

«Mimi-san, esta no es la comuna con la que estás soñando», comentó Izumi mientras Tachikawa se retorcía contra su cuerpo y le rasguñaba sobre la ropa.

«Pero tengo el corazón roto», exigió, presionando sus labios contra los de él.

«Ya lo sé» respondió Koushiro, después de recuperar la respiración.

«Y eres el primer chico con el dormiría en la comuna, te lo juro».

«Ya lo sé, justo después de _él_ ».

«A nuestro hijo, el tuyo, el mío y el de los demás, le llamaremos Orión», lloró Mimi mientras lo seducía.

Koushiro se sintió mareado por esas lágrimas que sonaban como el rumor del oleaje. El sudor suyo, bañado con el llanto de ella, era como el agua de mar que habría en aquella aldea imaginaria sin complejos, sin estándares y sin celos.

.

.

Por la noche, cuando Mimi seguía hipeando a pesar de haber hecho el amor con la mayor concentración posible, Koushiro se asomó por la ventana de su oficina pero no encontró estrella que se viera entre las densas nubes llenas de polución y lluvia ácida.

Lo que hizo fue encender la computadora. Buscó una imagen de la constelación de Orión y la dejó de fondo de pantalla. En otra ventaba puso seis horas ininterrumpidas del sonido del mar de Okinawa.

Cubrió a Mimi con su camisa, le secó las lágrimas y luego él se arropó en la bolsa de dormir donde pasaba horas recuperándose de los desvelos ordinarios, donde parecía imitar a una oruga preparando su capullo.

Entendía por qué el corazón de Mimi-san estaba roto y sabía que alguien como él nunca podría coserlo de nuevo, no mientras hubiera uno antes de la comuna donde él sería el primero. Aun así, a pesar de que todo siempre había estado perdido, se echó a dormir con una pseudo sonrisa.

Fue cuando salía el sol que Mimi dejó el sillón y se recostó a su lado, exigiendo un espacio.

"¡Dame sitio, Koushiro-kun!; en la comuna, sin duda alguna, sé que me compartirías tu hamaca".

Koushiro, que era de malos despertares y ojeras profundas, negó y echó el comentario más aleatorio que se le ocurrió:

«En la comuna, a pesar de estar todos desnudos, sin duda alguna, tú serías la primera en vestirte, Mimi-san».

«Tienes razón», ella dijo mientras bajaba el cierre del bolso para dormir y se le encimaba a Koushiro, forzando un espacio.

«En la comuna…» quiso agregar Izumi, pero se quedó sin palabras mientras Mimi se pegoteaba en su cuerpo y rozaba sus senos en su vientre, para luego ponerse a roncar con una facilidad envidiable, «En la comuna…»

Y lo repitió mientras deseaba con fuerzas algo que no pudo precisar. Fue como si estuviera tratando de retener la arena y los granos de ésta se le escaparan de entre los dedos.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Tanto tiempo sin publicar! ¡Tanto tiempo sin escribir! ¡Tanto tiempo sin hilvanar ideas!, por eso no puede quedar nada bien, salvo un fic mishiro sin coherencia, basado en diálogos de ideas aleateoriass y engarzadas con parrafitos preescritos de aquí, allá y acullá. Publicado, con todo y errores, el 20-07-18.


End file.
